The Wizard of Gold Crown
by Oh-snap-moron-ballet-mafia
Summary: OMG! Spark of insperation! I got the idea to do a Wizard of Oz thingy with the Princess Tutu characters because of and AMV about the same thing and a Mickey Mouse fan-comic by Twisted-wind on deviantart. I hope y'all enjoy this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

KANSAS IS HELL

She was running like the dickens. She was so scared of what might happen if she got caught. It was because of that stupid cat.

Duck was just a young girl of 15 who lived on a farm with her dad, Charon, and the three farm hands; Femio, Mytho, and Fakir. She had long red-orange hair that she had braided into two braids and she had on a short blue and white overall looking dress. She had with her a small doll with green hair and a drum and blank blue eyes.

Duck had been walking home from school when the cat from Miss Rue's house jumped out of nowhere and snatched the doll. Duck chased the cat around the yard and accidentally ruined Rue's favorite flowers in her garden. Duck wasn't sure if Rue had seen her or not but she didn't want to wait around to find out.

She was quickly making her way down the dusty old road that led to her modest farm house and she was so nervous that she tripped, dropping the small doll a few feet in front of her.

"Oh no. Uzura!" She called and struggled to get to the doll faster than her feet could go. She picked up the doll and did her best to clean the dust off but failing pretty bad. "Aw, man. I guess Dad can clean you up but right now we need to get out of here."

The doll's blank face just stared up at her and Duck began running again. She ran all the way to the farm and nearly ran into the fence because of her haste.

"Looks like Duck's in trouble again," Fakir said as he saw her running across the open land. "When will she learn to stay out of Rue's yard?"

"She never does anything on purpose Fakir. Whatever it was was probably an accident," Mytho said as he handed his companion a wrench.

"Ha, I'll believe that when I see it," Fakir said and went back to fixing the wagon he was working on.

She quickly rushed into the house and looked for her dad.

"Dad!" she called. "Dad!"

"I'm in here Duck," he said from the kitchen.

"Dad, you won't believe what that stupid cat did to Uzura," she said as she made her way to the kitchen. "I was just walking when it leaped out of nowhere and stole Uzura. I had to chase it all around the yard before it finally gave her back."

"Well, maybe you should have held onto it a bit more," he said, his voice soft and unworried.

"It surprised me. How was I supposed to be surprised and hold onto her at the same time?" she asked. "And now Miss Rue is going to tell you I'm a menace and stuff. I swear it wasn't my fault I squished her flowers. I was trying to get Uzura back."

"Well, I'm sure you're telling the truth but I'm going to have to hear her side of the story too," he said then turned to her with a grin. "I'm sure everything will turn out right."

"But…"

"Why don't you go and find Lillie and Pique? They should be over soon, like they are every day," he said pushing the red head to the door.

"Okay, Dad," Duck said sadly and walked out of the house.

She walked over to the old wagon and leaned against the wall, staring at the ground.

"Well, if it isn't little Miss Trouble-Maker. What happened this time Duck?" Fakir asked from under the wagon.

"I squished Rue's flowers," Duck said as she pressed her face into the doll.

"Is that it?" Fakir asked. "Well, that's kind of dumb."

"What do you mean by that?" Duck asked.

"Well, it doesn't take a genius but from the way you ran home you looked like you shot her cat. You sure looked that scared," he said, climbing out from under the wagon. "That was pretty stupid to react the way you did."

"It wasn't stupid. If I hadn't told Dad what really happened then I could have gotten into major trouble for a simple little accident," she said annoyed.

"An accident that could probably been avoided easily if you actually used you brain," he said and leaned against the wagon, looking at her. "I know you've got one somewhere, you just need to find it."

"Thanks for noticing," she said and crossed her arms.

"You know, I sorta think that Rue only wants to get you in trouble just so she can come over and see Mytho," he said with a grin. "It might not be anything personal."

"I don't know why she'd waste her time doing that when she could just come over. It's not like I purposefully do anything to get her mad. I don't even hate her that much," Duck said. "I could handle having her around every once and a while."

"I'm sure she'd feel the same way about you," he said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means. You figure it out. Use that brain of yours moron," he said, pointing at his head.

"Ooh! Why are you so mean!?" She said and walked away.

He couldn't help but chuckle at how silly she was. She always overreacted and he was used to it. It wasn't that he was really mean, he just knew how to mess with her and get under her skin. It was a sort of game they played but on that day she didn't want to play it.

She marched over to the chicken coop where she found Mytho gathering the eggs and checking on the new chicks.

"Hey Mytho," she said as she sat on a small bucket.

"You had a chat with Fakir I see," he said and smiled at her. "Did he call you a moron again?"

"Yes. Why is he so mean to me?" she asked, her chin in her hand. "Everything I do is dumb or stupid or just lame to him. I can never do anything right around him."

"Well, he just doesn't know what it's like to show he has a heart. It's hard for a guy like him to be nice all the time," he said as he brought out a chick. "You just need to give him time."

"How much time? It's been like three years now and still he's a big meanie," she pouted. "Why is he still around if he can't stand me?"

"He's a good worker and he's only messing with you. I know what he's really like Duck and he's only playing. He'll grow on you," he said and handed her the chick. "Just like this chick will grow into a healthy hen. It might not be immediate but you'll soon see the real Fakir."

"Thanks Mytho. You're great," she said and hugged him. "I just wish time would hurry so I could see who he really is because right now he's a real jerk."

"Don't you worry. He'll come around," he said and took back to chick. "I just hope it's sometime soon cause I would love to see it too." He put the chick back and noticed the doll in Duck's hand. "What happened to Uzura?"

"I fell and she landed in the dirt. I tried to clean her up but I was in too much of a hurry," she said, looking at the doll.

"Well, let me see what I can do," he said and took the doll.

He grabbed a rag from a nearby shelf and got it wet with the faucet that was also nearby. He dabbed at the dusty face and cleaned up the rest of the clothes and drum. It took him only a few minutes but Duck didn't mind waiting. She liked being around Mytho. He always seemed to know how to make her feel better and he was so different from the darker Fakir.

He finished up and handed the doll back saying, "Now be careful with her. She's gone through a lot with that cat of Rue's and all."

"Oh, Rue's cat!" Duck said annoyed. "That cat is what got me in trouble again. It's going to ruin Uzura someday."

"Just be careful," he said and ushered her gently to the door. "I'm afraid I can't talk anymore but you can go find Femio. I'm sure he'd love to stall with his work."

"Okay, I'll see you later Mytho," she said and scurried off.

She headed to the area she knew she'd find Femio and looked for the weirdo. He was very different from both Fakir and Mytho. He was more of a lady's man and he was always so sure that he could get any woman he wanted. Good thing he wasn't interested in Duck or she would freak.

She headed into the horse stable and looked around for the French man.

"Femio? You in here?" she asked as she passed the stalls.

"Oui. Je suis en bas ici," he called from the end of the long hall of stalls.

"What?"

"I'm down here Duck," he said, his voice thick with a French accent.

"Oh, sorry. I still can't understand French," she said.

She made her way to the stall she heard his voice come from and found him putting more hay on the ground.

"Do you know much about why Rue always wants to get me in trouble?" she asked.

"Because she is mean and doesn't like you?" he asked as he looked up at her.

"Fakir thinks it's because she wants to see Mytho but I don't know if that's even remotely right," she said as she leaned against the stall wall.

"Sounds like something I'd do," he said with a smile. "But why believe what Fakir says? He doesn't know everything."

"He knows more than I do and I'm not really that observant," she said.

"To him, right?"

"Yeah. He doesn't think I could see a bull coming at me until it hits me," she said. "The truth is, I think he's right. Now that I think about it, Rue does come over a lot and she always says something to Mytho, not sure what she says but she always ends up having a conversation with him."

"Well, if you're jealous then there's only one thing to do," he said and leaned on his pitch fork.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"You've got to be brave and tell her to get lost," he said and grinned at her reaction.

"But, I couldn't do that," she said.

"You'll have to if you want to keep Mytho to yourself," Femio said.

"What? I…I don't want Mytho."

"Sure you don't. I'm an expert at love and I know that you have a crush on Mytho," he said and smiled. "Amour beaucoup."

"No…no I don't. Stop it Femio, that's not why I came to talk to you," she said as she stepped back.

"Then why did you come if not to be embarrassed?" he asked.

"Um…I can't remember but I know it wasn't to talk about l…love," she said softly. "Uh, I'm gonna go. This is just getting awkward."

"D'accord," he said as she left. "But remember, courage and persistence. You'll get who you want. I always do."


	2. I Just Wanna Leave

Chapter 2

I JUST WANNA LEAVE

"Well, life could be better that's for sure," the pink haired girl said who was sitting on the floor of Duck's room.

"It could also be so much worse. I'd rather see the latter," a blonde haired girl with two pony-tails squealed.

"Well, you're just weird Lillie," Pique said.

"My life sucks," Duck groaned for the fifth time.

"Could you imagine if it was amazing?" Pique asked and Lillie jumped up.

"Yeah! We could be knights fighting to protect a hidden kingdom that was under a spell and Duck would finally realize her love for Fakir!" the blonde said.

"WHAT! I don't love Fakir," Duck said, rolling onto her stomach. "He thinks I'm a moron and he's way too old for me anyway."

"Doesn't mean you can't be thinking about him," Pique said and elbowed the blonde knowingly. "We should just lock them in a room together until they confess."

"Ooh, and if they don't we could always fill the room with red ants and watch as they get eaten alive," Lillie said.

"Oh yeah. You sure are a great friend," Duck said. "SO helping with the situation."

"I try," she said and grinned.

"Well stop trying or you're going to hurt yourself," Pique said and pushed her over. "Duck's in some serious trouble with who she loves and that stupid cat of Rue's. We're here to help her out, not dig her into a deeper hole."

"Damn," Lillie said.

"OH! I can't believe Rue is going to blame me for destroying her flowers. It wasn't my fault. It was her cat. That stupid, no good, lazy, chicken of a cat!" Duck said and rolled onto her back again. "If anyone should get in trouble it should be her cat."

"You go and tell her," Lillie said.

"No, I can't tell her something like that. I'm not that kind of person."

"Then it's your own fault your life is miserable. We can't help you until you help yourself," Pique said.

"Like you're helping me a lot right now," Duck moaned.

"I can't believe you Charon! You won't punish her?" Rue's voice echoed through the house.

"She was only trying to get back her doll," Charon's voice replied.

"It looks like the war is on. Let's go watch," Pique said.

The two girls dragged Duck to the hall so they could listen and also to just put Duck through even more anguish.

"Get her doll back. You must be kidding me. Not only did she ruin my favorite flowers that would have easily won at the County Fair but she also caused little Neko to get a thorn in his paw," Rue said.

"That's not Duck's fault now is it?" Charon asked, crossing his arms.

"She's the one that chased him through the roses," Rue argued.

"A little thorn is nothing to get excited over," Fakir said as he walked in with a piece of paper in his hand. "Charon sir, what do you want me to do with the five extra bales of hay in the loft?"

"You can put them…"

"In your ear. I was talking here. Don't ignore me," Rue said, putting her hands on her hips. "I want that little brat to fix my garden and to get rid of that stupid doll."

"Why don't you just grow up, Rue? We both know this is because of Mytho and not because of Duck," Fakir said. "Stop causing unnecessary problems. Just go talk to the guy. We'd all be better off, including you."

"Well, excuse me for trying to live a normal life without interruptions. Do you know how hard it is to keep a garden from getting overgrown with weeds?" Rue asked.

"And do you know how painful it is to hear you screech at the dumbest of little problems? Just use your brain moron and think. Maybe there's a way to get what you want without making everyone else go through hell," Fakir said.

"You've got some nerve," she said, a bit taken aback.

"And there's more where that came from, moron," he said taking a step forward.

"Fakir, go back out side. I think I can handle this," Charon said and pushed the young man towards the door.

"Yeah, sorry sir," he said and left.

Just before he walked out the door he turned back and looked right at Duck and grinned. She felt her face grow red and she pulled her doll closer to her chest as he walked out of the house, not sure why his smile made her feel that way.

"Duck's got a crush on Fakir. A crush on Fakir, a crush on Fakir," her two friends chanted in a whisper.

"What? Oh snap," she said and felt her cheeks. "I so do not."

"It's so obvious," Lillie said as she squished Duck's face.

"Leave me alone," Duck said and pushed her friends away.

She was backing away when she heard Charon call out to the girls.

"Pique! Lillie! Your mother is here," he said.

"Okay!" Lillie called.

"We'll see you tomorrow Duck," Pique said.

"And remember, we could always lock you in a room," Lillie said and they ran off to their mom.

Duck's face turned red again and she raced to her room, clutching her doll. She jumped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling, just wishing her life could be better. She didn't like Fakir. How could she when he was so mean and rude and gruff and tough and…strong and…brave and…Oh! What was she thinking? He was a jerk and that was all. She looked out her window and saw Mytho and Femio working out in the fields. She watched as Mytho wacked at logs with an axe and thought he was so cute and sweet. He would never be mean to her and he was always there for her when she needed help. It was nearly impossible to think badly of him and she sighed.

"God I've got issues," she said and then thought about the argument with Rue.

"_I want that little brat to fix my garden and get rid of that doll!"_ Rue's voice echoed in her ears.

"Oh, how could she say that about you Uzura?" Duck asked, looking at the doll's empty face. "You never did anything wrong. She just doesn't understand you…and nobody understands me."

She hugged the doll and thought for a long time. She thought of how her dad never took her worries seriously, how Fakir treated her like a kid, how Mytho was so kind that he couldn't see she really liked him, how Femio was really weird, how Pique and Lillie just made everything so much harder, and how Rue just hated her completely. She realized that the only good thing in her life was Uzura and she suddenly got a great idea.

"Let's run away," she said and looked at the doll. "What do you say? We could just run away and nobody would ever bother us again."

The doll only looked at her.

"Good, then it's settled. We're leaving right after I pack a few things," she said and jumped off her bed.

She began to rummage around and quickly packed her suit-case with a bunch of clothes and stuff. She didn't really think about what she would really need but she knew it what she wanted and it wasn't anything that could help her in the future. She grabbed the case and the doll and left out her open window. She quickly ran across the farm and onto the road, hoping nobody saw her leave.

She didn't stop running until the farm was out of sight when she finally slowed to a walk. She looked down at her doll and smiled.

"We did it Uzura. Now nobody will bother us about being weird," she said and began skipping.

She skipped only a little way down the road when she saw a wagon and a horse. She tilted her head and shrugged.

"Let's check it out," she said and walked to the beat up wagon. She looked around and didn't see anyone, not until a voice came up from behind her.

"I knew you were coming."

"Oh snap!" she cried and nearly tripped over her own feet.

She turned around to see a guy with glasses and a silly looking performing jacket on walking up behind her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Is there anything the Great Altor can do for you little miss?" he asked with a grin.

"Oh, I didn't mean to intrude, I was just…"

"Nope. I know exactly what you were doing," he said and studied her for a second. "You're traveling to a sick friend. Wait, no that's not right. You're looking for a place to stay…naw. Oh, you're running away."

"How did you know?" she asked, absolutely amazed.

"I'm a fortune teller miss. Now, if I may be so bold, why are you running away?" he asked and looked carefully at her doll and the suit case.

"My life sucks and my dad just doesn't get me. Neither does Fakir. He's always calling me moron and makes me feel stupid all the time and…" she looked down at the ground.

"Well, that doesn't seem too bad."

"Yes it is. I can't stand it anymore and I just had to leave before I got into trouble for something that was an accident," she said.

"Come inside. Let me see what is in your future," he said and ushered the young girl into the small wagon. "This will be on the house and just a sneak preview. I'm guessing you don't have any money."

"No, I forgot about that," she said, a bit ashamed.

"Well, no matter. Let's see what is to be seen," he said and got situated in front of a crystal ball. He waved his hands over the ball and waited a few moments before reacting to the clear ball. "Oh, well, this is interesting. An elderly man is looking for you. He's very worried and sad. He's grabbing his heart…he's…he's dying and a young man is also looking for you. He too is very worried."

"OMG! Dad and Fakir!" she said and covered her mouth. "Dad's dying!? I have to get back and make sure he's okay. I'm sorry I have to leave so quickly but…my dad needs help."

"Don't you worry about me. You go help your dad," he said and watched the little red head run down the road with her doll clutched in one hand and the case in the other.

He knew there was nothing in the ball and he knew he didn't really see anything but he just felt glad he could change this girl's mind about running away. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, would it?


	3. It's a Twista

Chapter 3

IT'S A TWISTA

Duck raced as fast as she could home and she just hoped she wasn't too late to help her dad. She was so worried about him that she didn't even notice the wind was picking up or the clouds were beginning to swirl in the sky.

As she was running, the rest at the farm were trying to get ready for the oncoming storm and get everyone safe. Charon and Femio were getting supplies into the storm shelter while Fakir and Mytho took care of the horses and chickens.

"Mytho!" Fakir yelled over the growing wind.

"What!?" the white haired young man asked as he tried to get the reins off the horse in front of him.

"Where's Duck!?" Fakir asked, looking around worried.

"I thought she was with Charon."

"No! She hasn't been seen since Rue came by! Do you know where she might be!?" Fakir asked as the horse raced off.

"No idea!"

"I'm going to look for her!"

"No, you can't. The storm will be here soon! You don't want to be hurt!" Mytho said stopping the darker haired farm hand.

"She could get hurt even worse if she's out there in this storm by herself!" Fakir argued.

"Fakir! Mytho! Hurry and get into the storm shelter!" Femio yelled.

"I have one more horse to set free!" Mytho called. "If you're hurt then it will be harder to find her after the storm passes! She's smarter than you think! She'll find somewhere safe to hide!"

"You'd better be right!" Fakir called then looked at the sky. "Holy crap! Look at the size of that funnel!"

"Get to the shelter!" Mytho called and let the last horse free.

They both ran to shelter and closed the door, just when Duck ran through the yard. She raced to the house shouting for her dad but the sound was drowned out by the wind.

"Dad! Dad! Are you okay!? Where are you!?" she called and ducked as a board flew past her head. "We need to find Dad, Uzura!"

She went to the house and looked around, blocking the flying wood from her face as she searched the rooms. Her dad wasn't in any of them. She went out to the storm shelter but it was closed and locked and the noise she made was nothing compared the huge funnel getting closer and closer. She ran back into the house and hid in her room. She waited as the funnel got closer and closer and the wind got so strong that it blew the shutter right off the window frame, hitting the girl in the head and knocking her onto her bed.

She laid there for a few minutes before she finally got up and looked out the window. She was inside the tornado! So were several other people and animals. She saw several of her neighbors and other farm animals that seemed to just be chilling in the funnel. Then she saw Rue. Rue was also in the tornado!? What? Duck watched as the young woman changed into something that was very frightening. Her simple clothes of a gardener turned into a jet black dress that revealed way too much of her chest and back and her hair seemed to stand straight up in a pony-tail. She had shiny black ballet shows on her feet and she leaped out of view with an evil laugh that sent shivers up Duck's spine.

Eventually Duck felt the house fall and when it finally landed she found herself upside down against the wall. She struggled to set herself right and began looking for her doll.

"Uzura. Oh, Uzura, where are you?" she asked as she searched through the mess.

"What do you want, zura?" a voice called.

"What? Who's there?" Duck asked.

"You called, zura?" the voice asked again.

"My name isn't Zura. Who are you?"

"You call me Uzura, zura," the voice said and the green head of Duck's doll popped out from under the bed.

She was alive! Uzura was alive! She was also a bit bigger than before and she had and actual drum. She walked up to the startled red head banging the drum and calling out random nonsense.

"Uzura? You can talk?" Duck asked and hugged the doll. "I knew you weren't just a doll."

"What happened, zura?" the doll asked, looking out the window.

"I think the tornado dropped us somewhere. At least we're still alive," she said and went to open her door. "Let's just hope the rest of the house is still intact."

She grabbed Uzura's hand and dragged her through the house till she reached the front door. Duck opened it slowly, not sure what to expect and saw the most beautiful world she could ever dream of. The town was also very cute and he flowers that lined every street and grew even taller than her made her mouth hang open in awe.

"Where are we, zura?" Uzura asked.

"Somewhere that is definitely not Kansas," Duck said looking around. "What is this place?"

"Gold Crown!" a voice shouted from the tall plants.

"What? Who said that?" Duck asked.

She looked around and heard voices and shuffling in the tall plants. She walked over and pushed the tall stalks to reveal two girls just about the same size as Uzura.

"Who are you?" Duck asked, looking down at the girls.

"I told you not to say anything!" the one with pink hair said as she boinked the blonde girl on the head. For some reason they looked strangely familiar but Duck couldn't seem to place who they were.

"She asked a question and it's only nice to tell her," the blonde said.

"Can you tell me where I am?" Duck asked.

"Well, in this particular area you are in Munchkin Land but all-in-all you're in Gold Crown," the pink haired girl said.

"Gold Crown?"

"Munchkin Land, zura?" Uzura asked. "That's stupid, zura."

"Well, take it up with Edel. She's the one that named it," the blonde girl said.

"Edel? Who's Edel?" Duck asked.

"I am the Good Witch of the North," a kind voice said from behind Duck.

She turned around to see a woman with green hair and a puffy German dress float down from the sky in a bubble and stand before the young girl.

"G…good witch? There's such a thing as good witches?" Duck asked.

"Yes. Are you a good witch too?" the witch asked.

"I'm not a witch. I'm just a girl from Kansas," Duck said holding onto Uzura's hand for dear life.

"Hey, what's that, zura?" the doll asked and ran over to the house. "Looks like feet, zura."

"You have destroyed the Wicked Witch of the East with your house. So, are you a good witch or a bad witch?" Edel asked again with a grin.

"I'm neither. Like I said, I'm just a girl," Duck said, staring at the feet.

She killed the Wicked Witch! Yay!" the blonde munchkin cried happily. "I just wish we saw more of it. It would have been amazing."

"Oh, just shut up," the pink haired girl said.

"Are there others like them?" Duck asked.

"Yes, but they are all hiding from the witch that you have killed. They won't be coming up anytime soon because they're silly little people," Edel said.

"Like Hobbits, zura?"

"Yes, a bit like Hobbits," Edel said with a grin.

"So, if this witch was scaring the others away then why did you two stay out here?" Duck asked.

"We couldn't get inside fast enough and she wanted to see what the witch would do," the pink haired girl said.

"It was amazing."

Uzura had been staring at Edel for a long while and finally said, "You look like me, zura. Are you copying me, zura?"

"I suppose you could say I look like you," she said and smiled. "Isn't that sweet?"

"Freak," Uzura said then noticed the shoes on the feet under the house. "Where'd the shoes go, zura?"

"Huh? Oh, where DID they go?" Duck asked.

"Look down my dear," Edel said and Duck obeyed.

"Oh snap!" Duck said. The shoes were somehow on her feet and they fit perfectly. "How did they get there?"

"Whoever kills the witch of the east will get her shoes and they aren't just any shoes, they're magical shoes," Edel said.

"Magical? That's cool," Duck said staring at the pretty pink ballet slippers. "What do they do?"

"Besides making you dance ballet extremely well?" Edel asked. "Hm, I have no idea."

"Big help, zura," Uzura whined.

Just then a large swirling cloud of black wind and feathers appeared before the small group and the witch Duck had seen earlier was standing before them.

"Who dares wear my sister's shoes?" she asked, staring right at her answer.

"Your sister?" Duck asked and grabbed Uzura. "It was an accident. I swear."

"You killed her didn't you?" the witch asked. "I'm not surprised. She was very stupid when it came to houses. It's about time her stupidity got her killed. Now give me my shoes. They rightfully belong to me so hand them over."

"Uh…"

"Don't take off the shoes dear," Edel said stepping forward. "Now, Kraehe, what makes you think they are yours when so obviously this girl beat you to it?"

"Do you even know her name, Edel?" Kraehe asked, crossing her arms in triumph.

"No, I forgot to ask," she said and turned to the red head. "What is your name dear?"

"D…Duck," she stuttered.

"Her name is Duck. Are you satisfied?"

No! Give me my shoes!" Kraehe yelled.

"What's so great about them? You can just take them," Duck said and tried to take the shoes off, but they didn't budge. "They won't come off. Why won't they come off?"

"Once they are given to the owner, they will never come off until the owner is killed," Edel said then looked surprised. "oops, I shouldn't have said that."

"Then the girl will die," Kraehe said and got ready to put a spell on Duck when Edel again stopped her.

"No. Kraehe you know better than I do that you have no power here and you can't just kill this girl," Edel said.

"And why not?"

"Because…she hasn't done anything wrong."

"Hasn't done anything…You are kidding right? She killed my sister! How is that not doing something wrong!?" Kraehe yelled.

"You cannot take her shoes. You have no power here no go before someone else drops a house on your head," Edel said.

"Well, at least I would see it coming," Kraehe said and stepped back. "This isn't over Duck. I will get you and that stupid little doll."

She waved her hand in front of her body and disappeared into the swirling wind and feathers with an evil laugh. Duck stared at the spot the witch was just in and swallowed. She was officially scared for her life and she definitely wanted to go home now.

"Edel, I want to go home. Do you think you could help me?" Duck asked, her mouth dry.

"Of course. You just need to find the Wizard," Edel said.

"Ooh, the Wizard!" the two Munchkins cried happily.

"Who's the Wizard?" Duck asked.

"The Great and Powerful Wizard of Gold Crown!" the pink haired girl said.

"He can do anything and he knows everything," the blonde said.

"Can he send me home?" Duck asked.

"Are you deaf, zura?" Uzura asked. "They said he can do anything, zura."

"How do I get to him?" Duck asked.

"Follow the yellow brick road to the Emerald Kingdom and you will find him there," Edel said and pointed to a magical yellow road that had just appeared before the group. "Good luck Duck."

"He he, that's funny," the blonde girl giggled.

"Thank you," Duck said and grabbed Uzura's hand. "Come on, let's go home."


	4. The First Traveling Partner

Chapter 4

THE FIRST TRAVELING PARTNER

Duck and Uzura were skipping down the yellow brick road when it split into two other roads heading in different directions. They stopped and Duck looked down one road then the other, thinking of a logical answer.

"I wonder which road to take Uzura," Duck said, her hand grasping the doll's.

"Both could work, zura."

"What does that mean?" Duck asked.

"I don't know, zura, I just said it. I wonder what's in there, zura," the doll said pointing to the tall corn stalks that lined the streets.

"It's just a bunch of plants. We don't have time to look at them," Duck said and the doll's hand slipped from hers. "Huh? Uzura, don't run off."

The little doll child ran into the corn field and was just running in zigzags as Duck chased her, banging on the drum and looking around at the tall stalks. Duck was having a hard time finding the doll but she was able to follow the drum and she did so with difficulty. Duck finally saw the doll and went after her, only to hear her bang into something and fall down.

"That hurt, zura. What is that, zura?" Duck heard the doll ask.

"Uzura, don't just run off like that," Duck said as she reached the child.

"What's that, zura?" Uzura asked, pointing up at what she ran into.

"It's a…oh," Duck said as she saw a scarecrow hanging from the pole. It's head was covered by a dirty brown hat and its arms and legs were tied tightly with ropes. It was a very scruffy looking scarecrow and Duck was a bit surprised to see one so far into the corn field. "It's a scarecrow, Uzura, but I don't understand why it's so…beat up looking."

"Scarecrow! Scarecrow! Scarecrow!" Uzura banged on her drum.

"Shush. Stop doing that," Duck said and stood up, staring at the scarecrow. "I wonder if I should fix it's hat. It looks really bad with it just hanging there."

She reached up and took the hat off only to see the face of a young man.

"Oh snap!" Duck cried and dropped the hat.

His eyes were closed and he looked like he was hurt really bad. She looked closer and noticed that he also looked very familiar to her but for some reason his serious face and long black hair that was tied back loosely didn't seem to tip her off as to where she could have seen him from before.

"He looks hurt. I wonder if he's even alive," Duck said.

"He's dead! He's dead! Scarecrow! Dead!" Uzura banged and shouted.

"Only one way to find out," Duck said and stepped up to him. She leaned her head against his chest and listened carefully. There! A heartbeat! He was alive and Duck couldn't help but be super glad. "He is alive, Uzura. Help me get him down."

Duck rushed around to the back of the "T" shaped pole and started to untie his arms while Uzura did her best with his feet. Duck made sure to not untie his second arm all the way until she was in front of him and she helped him slide gently to the ground. She pushed some loose hair from his face and stared at it. She couldn't help but think he was really cute and she hoped that if and when he woke up he wouldn't be a big jerk.

"What do we do, zura?" Uzura asked.

"Uh, I think we should get him some water or something. See if we can wake him up or something," Duck said, still looking at him. "I just hope we aren't too late to help him."

"Where's the water, zura!?" Uzura cried, making Duck break away from her trance.

"Wasn't there a stream by the road?" Duck asked.

"How the hell should I know, zura!?" Uzura shouted again.

"Can you go look?" Duck asked.

"No, zura, you might disappear or something," the doll said and crossed her chubby arms.

"I won't disappear. I just need to stay here and make sure he's okay," Duck said and turned back to him. "Please go, Uzura."

"Fine, but you better be here when I get back, zura," the doll said and left.

"Hurry," Duck said. She looked at the young man's face and clothes and couldn't help but softly ask, "What could have possibly happened that made you end up like this?"

It didn't take long for the little doll to come back with a handful of water and she carefully put it in his mouth. They waited a second before he began to stir and groan from pain.

Duck was the first thing he saw and he wasn't sure if he was seeing this right. She was probably the cutest girl he had ever seen and he blinked several times to make sure he wasn't dead.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a worried grin.

"Who…who are you?" he asked, his voice soft and rough from exhaustion.

"I'm Duck," she said and smiled even more. "You're lucky we found you or you might have died on that pole, mister."

"We?" he asked and Uzura jumped out from behind the red head.

"I'm Uzura, zura! You don't look too good, zura," she said loudly.

His hand flew to his head and is face scrunched up in pain and he groaned, "Don't do that. That hurt."

"Shush Uzura," Duck said pushing the doll back a bit. "Do you think you can sit up?"

"Maybe," he said and tried to sit up but couldn't, not without help from Duck. "Thanks."

"So, um, who are you?" Duck asked.

"I'm…I'm…" he stopped to think then he looked confused. "I don't know. I can't remember."

"You don't know who you are?" Duck gasped. "How horrible. You mean you can't remember anything either?"

"No," he said and rubbed the back of his head. "Seems I can't even remember where I am either."

"You're in a cornfield in some place called Gold Crown," she said, hoping to be helpful.

"Some place? What, don't you know either?" he asked, looking at her dubiously.

"Well, I'm not from around here and Uzura and me are trying to get home by going to someone called the Wizard of Gold Crown that the Good Witch of the North told us to go see. Apparently he's all knowing and all seeing or something and he's going to send me back home," Duck explained.

"Did you breathe at all during those sentences at all?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason. So, if this Wizard can send you back home, do you think he could help me remember who I am?" he asked.

"Well, I don't see why not. You can come with me if you want but…" she leaned closer and whispered, "between you and me, Uzura's very loud and uninteresting."

"I think I could figure that out," he mumbled and took a deep breath. "If it's okay with you then I'd be really happy to travel with you, not that I'm always excepting invitations to travel with random pretty girls."

"Really?" Duck asked, blushing a bit at his remark about her being pretty.

"I don't know. I can't remember if I do," he said and struggled to his feet.

"Oh, let me help you," she said and grabbed his arm.

It took a while for him to get his equilibrium back and when he was sure he wouldn't fall after a few steps they headed back to the yellow road. Duck again stopped and thought about which way to go.

"I got stuck here earlier. I can't figure out which way to go," Duck said a bit embarrassed.

"Where is this place that we're trying to get to?" the scarecrow asked.

"Um, the Emerald Kingdom. Well, we left the north and we traveled in this direction for most the way," Duck said pointing down the road she had come from. "But, what would be the right road to go down now?"

"It seems you've been traveling in a South-West direction so if you took this road that goes in more of a South bearing that you'd end up closer to your destination than if you took the other road," he said.

"My destination? You mean our destination sense you're traveling with us now," she said and grinned.

"Yeah, that's what I meant," he said and slightly grinned back.

She felt her face get a bit hot because she thought his smile was the sweetest thing she'd seen on any boy before. Why did he seem to keep making her blush at things that shouldn't ever really make her blush? Not in the real world at least.

They began to travel down the road with Uzura close behind and they had no idea what kind of an adventure they were getting themselves into. From then on it was up to the road. Where ever it went, they had to go, even if it led to the dark forest that loomed before them…several miles before them.


End file.
